Майбутні події
Див. також: Минулі події Травень Перший міжнародний форум з електронного цифрового підпису «PKI-FORUM Україна 2012» *Дата: 16-18 травня 2012 року *Місце: Готель «Козацький», м. Київ, вул. Михайлівська, 1/3 *Організатор: Всеукраїнська асоціація «Інформаційна безпека та інформаційні технології». *Форум проводиться за офіційної підтримки Міністерства юстиції України. (www.minjust.gov.ua). *Мета: Основною метою проведення Форуму є створення інформаційної площадки для дискусії, обміну думками та досвідом між експертами, представниками державних органів та бізнесу. Така дискусія дозволить усім учасникам дізнатись про досягнення у сфері надання послуг електронного цифрового підпису, способах вирішення проблемних питань, пов’язаних із особливостями нормативно-правового регулювання та технологічними бар’єрами. *Програма: У програмі Форуму передбачено проведення дискусій у форматах пленарних засідань та круглих столів з актуальних питань: #правові засади використання та надання послуг електронного цифрового підпису в Україні; #досвід і практика надання послуг електронного цифрового підпису в Україні; #використання електронного цифрового підпису в електронному документообігу – Україна та міжнародний досвід; #стандартизація використання та надання послуг електронного цифрового підпису в Україні; #побудова єдиного простору довіри – правові та технологічні бар'єри; #PKI та e-governance – Україна та міжнародний досвід. *Детальну інформація http://www.pki-forum.com.ua *Тел.: (044) 227-83-02; (093) 533-21-34. *Акредитація учасників Форуму: PKI-FORUM Україна 2012 Квітень 7-я отраслевая Международная конференция «Структурированные кабельные системы и видеонаблюдение 2012» *Дата:5 апреля 2012 года *Место: ТПП Украины (Киев, Большая Житомирская, 33 ) состоится 7-я отраслевая Международная конференция «Структурированные кабельные системы и видеонаблюдение 2012» *В рамках конференции состоится ежегодная церемония награждения лидеров украинского рынка СКС за 2011 год, а также победителей конкурса «ЛУЧШИЙ ПРОЕКТ СКС 2011-2012 В УКРАИНЕ» Основная часть конференции будет включать в себя доклады экспертов на следующие темы: * Пленарная секция: состояние и проблемы украинского рынка СКС * Новые подходы, проекты и решения для СКС предприятий * Оптические решения * Комплексные решения для ЦОД * Системы управления физическим соединением * Промышленные решения * СКС для домашних сетей * Стандартизация, проектирование, строительство. Отдельная секция: * Системы видеонаблюдения и ограничения доступа *Участники: руководители IТ-подразделений крупнейших украинских компаний, представляющие различные сегменты экономики, системные интеграторы, дистрибьюторы, инсталляторы решений, производители инфраструктурных решений для ЦОД, вычислительного оборудования и систем хранения данных. *Участие в конференции для представителей конечных потребителей решений и услуг (компаний не ИТ-рынка) проводится на безоплатной основе! *Стоимость участия одного слушателя для ИТ-компаний (производители оборудования, ПО, интеграторы решений, дистрибьюторы) составляет 500,00 грн. Для второго и последующих представителей одной компании - скидка 50%. Для подписчиков журнала «Сети и Бизнес» на 2012 год - скидка 50%. *РЕГИСТРАЦИЯ: http://sib.com.ua/php/forma_scs_2012.html проводится до 26 марта 2012 г.! Более подробную информацию о формах и условиях участия можно получить в редакции: по телефонам 496-05-78, 537-6428/30 или по e-mail: adv@sib.com.ua, Юлия Пятниченко Выставка MUK-EXPO 2012 Дата и место: 12 апреля 2012 года, павильон выставочного центра "АККО Интернешнл" в Киеве (проспект Победы, 40-Б). В рамках мероприятия будут представлены стенды ведущих мировых производителей оборудования и программного обеспечения, с новейшими разработками в сфере современных информационных технологий. Ведущие эксперты не только проведут презентацию работы представленных решений, но и расскажут, каким образом внедрить их в инфраструктуру Вашего предприятия. Вас ожидают доклады на самые актуальные и горячие темы, а также встреча с представителями компаний-производителей решений и специалистами группы компаний МУК. Зарегистрироваться для участия в мероприятии можно на сайте http://muk.ua/conference. Регистрация на выставку обязательна. Вход без электронного билета платный. Конференция «Опыт и перспективы использования ИТ в банковском и финансовом секторе» Дата и место: * 19 апреля 2012 года, 09.30-21.00 * Киев, Гостиница «Русь», ул.Госпитальная, 4 Организаторы: * Клуб Банковских информационных технологий * ВОО «Сообщество ИТ-директоров Украины» приглашают Вас принять участие Цель конференции – способствовать повышению конкурентоспособности украинского банковского сектора путем обмена опытом использования современных информационных технологий, обеспечивающих как экономическую эффективность бизнеса, так и его социальную ответственность. Тематика конференции: * Роль инновационных технологий в развитии современных банковских информационных систем и систем управления деятельностью компаний финансового сектора * Создание систем управления информационной безопасностью * Современные системы взаимодействия с клиентами * Построение ИТ-инфраструктуры большой территориально-распределенной компании * Управление бизнес-процессами Страница конференции: http://bank.itdirector.org.ua/ Стоимость участия: *600 грн (вкл. НДС) - для потребителей ИТ-решений *1200 грн (вкл. НДС) - для поставщиков ИТ-решений Гостевое участие - 0 грн - только для потребителей ИТ-решений при регистрации до 31 марта 2012 г. (включает участие в тематической части Конференции - с 10.00 до 17.30, без обеда). 11-ая Международная конференция в области обеспечения качества ПО «Software Quality Assurance Days» *Дата: 21 — 22 апреля 2012 *Место проведения: Киев *Организатор: SQA Days *WWW: http://it-conf.ru/ru/content/464.htm Интернет-магазины Украины 2012 В Харькове, 20 апреля 2012 года состоится конференция “Интернет-магазины Украины 2012”. Мероприятие ориентировано на представителей интернет-магазинов - владельцев, топ-менеджеров, интернет-маркетологов, а также на всех, кто занимается электронной коммерцией. Цель организаторов Конференции — каталога интернет-магазинов Shoplist и компании WEB4PRO — предоставить максимальное количество практических примеров правильного построения и ведения интернет-бизнеса. Поэтому в программе - доклады от профессионалов, рабочие кейсы, мастер-классы и качественные консультаций специалистов. Небольшой список докладов, которые Вы услышите на конференции: * Юридические вопросы по организации деятельности интернет-магазинов. (Галина Бакум) * 10 простых шагов по привлечению посетителей в интернет-магазин. (Елена Гунина) * Правильная логистика = рост Вашего дохода. (Дмитрий Селезнев) * Как вы теряете покупателей и как с этим бороться. (Галина Витюк) * 10 прибыльных идей 2012 года. (Евгений Мусиенко) * Проверок не избежать а вот последствий - можно. (Виталий Махно) * Почему нет эффекта от продвижения магазина? (Юрий Кушнеров) * Безопасность интернет-магазина: проблемы и пути решения. (Дмитрий Суслов) * Продающий дизайн интернет-магазина. (Роман Рыбальченко) * Защита авторского права на фотографии в интернете. (Илья Крючков) * Продвижение интернет магазинов - о чем забывают предприниматели. (Олег Гаврилюк) * Почему покупают у конкурентов? (Станислав Матюшенко) Вся программа на сайте конференции. 350 участников, 20 докладов, 16 часов полезной информации, 3 мастер-класса, вкусный обед и кофе-брейки, полезные знакомства и контакты, хорошее настроение на весь день - все это ждет Вас на нашей конференции. Регистрация участников конференции: * http://conf.shoplist.com.ua/register.php?role=participant Используйте код купона "kompass" для получения скидки 10%. Сайт конференции: * http://conf.shoplist.com.ua VII Международный Форум «Вокруг Кабеля, Вокруг IP» *Дата: 25 апреля *Место: Национальном спортивном комплексе «Олімпійський» *Сайт: http://vokrugkabelya.com.ua/content/view/225/74/lang,ru/ *Регистрация: http://2012.acaip.com.ua/posetitelyam/registracziya.html Мастер-класс с онлайн-трансляцией "Разработка высокопроизводительных серверных приложений для Linux/UNIX" *Дата: 26 мая *Место: Киев, ул. 40-летия Октября 70, м. "Голосеевская", Гостиница «Мир», большой конференц зал 8Организатор: Smartme - площадка для обмена опытом среди веб-профессионалов http://smartme.com.ua *Целевая аудитория - разработчики, уже имеющие опыт программирования на C/C++ для Linux/UNIX, но желающие повысить производительность своих приложений. Основной темой для нас будут методы и технологии, которые позволяют HTTP серверам, серверам Instant Messaging'а, серверам баз данных и другим серверным приложениям обрабатывать сотни тысяч запросов в секунду и гигабиты трафика на "железе" базового класса. Мы посмотрим на примеры кода, научимся их оптимизировать, разберемся в том, как ведет себя Linux под некоторыми типами нагрузок. Подробности и регистрация на http://smartme.com.ua/workshops/razrabotka-vyskoproizvoditelnyh-servernyh-prilozheniy-dlya-linuxunix Травень «РКІ-FORUM Україна 2012» — Перший міжнародний форум з електронного цифрового підпису Організатор: *Всеукраїнська асоціація «Інформаційна безпека та інформаційні технології» * Україна, 03124, м. Київ, вул. Миколи Василенка, буд. 7-А +380 44 227 83 02, * http://www.vaibit.org, info vaibit.org * Адреса для листування: Україна, 01054, м. Київ-54, а/с 162 Дата, місце: * 16–18 травня 2012 * в місті Києві, Україна, у готелі «Козацький» за адресою вул. Михайлівська, 1/3 Патронат: Форум проводиться за офіційної підтримки: * Міністерства юстиції України, http://www.minjust.gov.ua * Державної служби спеціального зв'язку та захисту інформації України, http://www.dstszi.gov.ua Програма Форуму передбачає проведення дискусій за наступними напрямками: * правові засади використання та надання послуг електронного цифрового підпису в Україні; * досвід і практика надання послуг електронного цифрового підпису в Україні; * використання електронного цифрового підпису в електронному д оку ментоо бігу * Україна та міжнародний досвід; * стандартизація використання та надання послуг електронного цифрового підпису в Україні; * побудова єдиного простору довіри - правові та технологічні бар'єри; * РКІ та e-governance - Україна та міжнародний досвід. Офіційний сайт: http://www.pki-forum.com.ua XVIII КИЕВСКАЯ МЕЖДУНАРОДНАЯ ТЕЛЕРАДИОЯРМАРКА * Время работы: 22-24 мая 2012 г. * Место работы: ВЦ «КиевЭкспоПлаза» (Киев, ул. Салютная, 2-Б) * Организатор Телерадиоярмарки: ЗАО «Телерадиокурьер» * Тел./факс: (+380 44) 289-7931, 289-6675, 230-8302, 230-8303 * e-mail: trk tv-radio.kiev.ua; http://www.media-fair.kiev.ua, http://www.trk-mag.kiev.ua * Почтовый адрес: ул. Гайдара, 27, офис 119 (16 этаж), Киев, 01033 Червень IT Infrastructure & Operations Management Summit 2012 in Europe Conference to Be Held on 12-13 June 2012 in Frankfurt, Germany Egham, UK, 22 March 2012 — Gartner, Inc. today announced its new conference, the Gartner IT Infrastructure & Operations Management Summit that will run from 12 to 13 June 2012 in Frankfurt, Germany. It will focus on the steps IT infrastructure and operations (I&O) leaders must take to harness social software, cloud computing and mobile computing in order to deliver and manage end-to-end services. "Though new to audiences in Europe, the Middle East and Africa, this Summit builds on the firm foundation of the Gartner IT Infrastructure & Operations Management Summit in the US, now in its sixth year," said Milind Govekar, managing vice president at Gartner. "We are launching this conference in Europe in response to growing demand from our clients to help them manage the move from virtualisation to the cloud, deal with the rapidly changing business requirements and technologies of new projects, and improve service quality at lower prices.” According to Gartner Executive Programs’ 2012 CIO Agenda worldwide survey of 2,335 CIOs in the fourth quarter of 2011, CIO's top three strategies for 2012 focus on delivering business solutions, reducing the cost of IT, and managing a flexible infrastructure. At the same time changes will be imposed on organisations by the need to migrate to Windows 7, the challenges of cloud computing for traditional models of IT operations, and the proliferation of mobile devices and services. "Now is the time for I&O leaders to anticipate these changes and manage them proactively in order to deliver business benefits — as opposed to being driven by change in a constantly reactive mode," said Mr Govekar. Key presentations at the Summit will include: * Gartner Keynote: Top 10 Strategic Technologies for 2012: Will You Be Able to Manage Them (Before They Manage You)? Milind Govekar, managing vice president, and Cameron Haight, research vice president, Gartner * Gartner Presentations: ** Ten Steps to Building Private Cloud Services, Thomas Bittman, vice president and distinguished analyst, Gartner ** How Big Data and Server Virtualization Have Changed Storage Management, Valdis Filks, research director, Gartner ** Virtualizing Complex Workloads, Philip Dawson, research vice president, Gartner Presentations led by Gartner analysts will be complemented by two guest keynote presentations, five end-user case studies, seven workshops, seven roundtable discussions and six solution provider sessions. For further information on the Gartner IT Infrastructure & Operations Management Summit 2012 please visit http://www.gartner.com/eu/iom. Join the discussion on Twitter using #GartnerIOM. Members of the media can register for the event by contacting Laurence Goasduff at laurence.goasduff gartner.com. Інтернет в Україні: шляхи подальшого розвитку 14-18 червня 2012 13 Конференція ІнАУ та ДП «УкрМОТ» На базі ТОК «Судак». Джерело: http://www.inau.org.ua/170.4147.0.0.1.0.phtml Див. також * Виставкові центри * Минулі події * http://apitu.org.ua/events/past Посилання * http://ko.com.ua/calendar Календар подій в Україні на сайті журналу КО * http://www.cp-ua.com/events/ Календар подій від видання Channel Partner Україна, * http://www.exponet.ru/exhibitions/area/cis/topics/infotech/dates/future/index.ru.html СНГ: предстоящие выставки Категорія:Майбутні події